1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device that blocks external light to reduce reflection by the external light thereby improving visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices refer to devices that display an image signal. Such display devices include all devices that display an image signal input from the exterior, for example, a television, a computer monitor, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart device that has recently been increasingly demanded, and the like.
High-definition flat plate type display modules, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, or an electro-phoretic display panel are used as the display devices.
Recently, there have been developed flexible display devices which are capable of achieving a reduction in weight and thickness, having higher portability, and being able to be bent or folded. Flexible display devices can be implemented using a flexible substrate such as plastic, instead of a glass substrate.